Obsessed
by Mrs Montague
Summary: Marcus is obsessed with Katie. The problem is: she hates him.


_Hey ;D_

_First of all: English isn't my native language, hence it's not perfect. Sorry ;)_

_If there are any mistakes, please tell me and then I'll correct them :)_

Obsessed

If someone would've told Marcus Flint that one day he'd fall in love with Katie Bell, he would've beat the shit out of them. 'Cause there was no way in hell that he'd ever fall for Wood's scrawny, skinny little Chaser with the long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Never.

Their first encounter was in her second year, when she made it on the Gryffindor Team. She was twelve whereas Marcus was a 15-year-old fifth year with only one week left before he would turn 16.

"Letting little kids on the team now, are we, Wood ?", he teased, his six fellow Teammates – all big, brutish fifth and sixth years – standing behind him, "How old is she? Eleven ?"

"We aren't allowed to play Quidditch until second year, so I can't be eleven !", Katie hissed, arms crossed over her chest, "I'll turn thirteen in two months."

"Pathetic", said Terence Higgs, disgust clearly showing on his face.

"Got a feisty one there", Marcus smirked, "What a pity you're just a child, though. I like feisty girls. They're good in bed."

It wasn't until she spit in his face that he noticed she was completely different than her fellow Chasers. Well, this promised a lot of fun. Usually, even the seventh years were afraid of him. But this tiny, blond girl glaring up at him didn't even flinch when he made a step towards her and loomed over her.

"I'm really looking forward to our first game, little Gryffindor", he smirked, "and to knock you off your broom."

"I'd like to see you try, _troll_", she hissed. Marcus grinned broadly. Feisty, indeed.

It was this moment, when he realized he liked that girl. She wasn't like the others. She was strong and stood her ground. Marcus was sure that even Wood wouldn't stand a chance against her temper.

And it was also this moment, when Katie Bell started hating his guts.

* * *

><p>At the beginning of her third year he noticed how she'd grown up during the summer holidays. She was still small but she had developed curves just in the right places. Even Montague said her breasts would be absolutely perfect. Marcus didn't know why but he felt a sudden urge to punch him.<p>

It was shortly after her fourteenth birthday, when he yanked her behind an alcove and pushed her up against the wall. Her scream of surprise echoed in the empty corridor, so he quickly put a hand on her mouth and smirked when he saw her frightened face.

"Scared, Bell ?", he asked mockingly and drew back his hand, his body still pressing her into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?", she hissed, "With all those people getting petrified .. you arse, you scared me to death !"

A frown appeared on his forehead.

"Why were you afraid it would be the one petrifying the mudbloods ?", he asked, "You're a pureblood."

"I don't know", she shrugged her shoulders. Then she realized in what position they were in and her anger returned. "Step back."

"Why ? Feeling uncomfortable ?", he smirked and leaned in. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Actually, yes", she answered and tried to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"Stop writhing !", he hissed through gritted teeth, when her lower body rubbed against his crotch. She looked confused but stopped. Then she understood and her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry", she murmured and looked down. He grinned.

"Never been this close to a man before, have you ?", he asked teasingly.

"No, of course not !", she exclaimed. Marcus felt something like relief but couldn't explain why.

"Now could you please let me go ?", Katie asked annoyed, "I'm late for practice and Oliver will probably rip my head off."

"Well, I like it here", Marcus answered nonchalantly, "And when you're already late – why even bother to go at all ? You could stay here and we do something .. funny."

With his last words he let his eyes trail over her lips, neck and chest.

"Definitely not !", her voice was hard and didn't betray any emotion. But Marcus could see the fear in her eyes.

He smirked and then suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She squealed and pushed against his chest. But this just turned him on more. He slipped his tongue into her open mouth and pressed his body against hers.

When Katie felt his erection pressed against her thigh, she began to panic. Without thinking she brought her knee up and hit him between his legs. Marcus screamed in pain and immediately took a step back. Katie pushed past him and disappeared.

"You're going to regret this, you little bitch !", he yelled after her.

* * *

><p>In her fourth year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and broke into the Gryffindor common room. Hence all students had to leave their common rooms and sleep in the Great Hall.<p>

So here he was, sitting on his sleeping bag next to Montague and a few other members of his team and watched Katie, who was at the other end of the hall and looked quite scared. Wood – that bloody bastard – wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Not that she needed such comfort. She was strong, she could handle this situation on her own. But of course Gryffindor's stupid captain did everything to get close to her. It was no secret that he fancied her. Everyone knew.

"It's pathetic", Adrian Pucey said, who had followed Marcus' stare, "She's not interested in him. Don't know why he's still trying."

"Well, I understand him", Miles Bletchley answered.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean ?", Marcus barked, eyebrows narrowing.

"She's hot", Miles answered, shrugging his shoulders, "Would fuck her myself, if she'd let me."

"Touch her and I will do things to you that even Madam Pomfrey can't heal.", Marcus growled without thinking. Three pairs of eyes gaped at him.

"Care to explain why you feel so protective about her ?", Miles asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not protective", Marcus shot back, "She could spread her legs for every guy in Hogwarts, I don't care. But she's a Gryffindor. And no one on my team will shag a Gryffindor. Got it ?"

"Bad luck for you, Montague", Adrian laughed before addressing Marcus, "He's trying to get Johnson in his bed."

"Or the locker room", Miles chimed in, grinning broadly.

"Oh shut up you two", Montague snapped.

Marcus just rolled his eyes and then continued to watch Katie chatting with her friends. For a brief second their gaze met and immediately a frown appeared on her pretty face. Since their encounter the previous year, where he'd pressed her against the wall and kissed her, she hated him even more.

It amused him.

* * *

><p>In her fifth year the Quidditch season was canceled because of the Triwizard Tournament. Marcus was pissed off. Quidditch was the only thing he had been looking forward to when he'd failed his NEWTs. It wasn't just about the game – Quidditch also meant getting close to Katie.<p>

Then Dumbledore announced the Yule Ball and suddenly Marcus didn't mind at all about the Tournament. It was just perfect. He would ask Katie to go with him.

"Bell !", he yelled after lunch and hurried after her.

"What ?", she eyed him suspiciously.

"Go to the Yule Ball with me ?", he asked.

"Is this a serious question ?", she asked puzzled.

"Well, yes", he answered.

"I'm sorry, but someone already asked me", she replied and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Never mind", he muttered and left.

At the night of the Yule Ball he saw her with Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Captain. His jaw tightened. Bloody bastard.

While they were dancing, Davies dragged her closer against him and Marcus wanted nothing more than to rip his stupid head off.

It was this night when he realized that he had feelings for her.

* * *

><p>In her sixth year Marcus started playing for the Falmouth Falcons.<p>

He'd probably never see her again. Maybe this was the best that could've happened to him. He'd spend as much time for training as possible and would never think about that girl again.

But it wasn't that easy. He always thought about her. During practice, during games .. even when he slept his dreams involved her.

He had to see her.

So he sent an owl to Montague – who was currently at Hogwarts, trying to pass his seventh year – and asked him about the next Hogsmeade weekend.

One week later Marcus found himself in the little village near Hogwarts and waited impatiently for Montague to show up for a butterbeer.

"So, how are things ?", Montague asked when the two of them sat at a table at Madam Rosmerta's.

"Not too bad", Marcus answered, "What about you ? Heard they made you captain."

"Well", Montague grinned proudly, "Actually they did."

"Who's Gryffindor's ?", Marcus asked curiously. Maybe Bell -

"Johnson", Montague snorted, "And she's driving me nuts."

"What about the other Chasers ?"

"Spinnet's head over heels in love with one of the Weasleys", Montague replied, "And Bell" - another snort - "is now officially Roger Davies's new girlfriend."

"You're kidding, right ?" He had to be. Katie Bell was his, not Davies's.

"Nope", Montague shrugged, "Heard he fucked her at the Yule Ball last year and ever since tried to get her into a relationship. Worked out a month ago."

Marcus growled. He would kill that son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>In her seventh year everything changed. Marcus joined the Death Eaters and vowed that he would forget about her completely. Then she got cursed.<p>

She was in a coma so he decided it was safe to visit her.

Her face looked pale and she'd lost weight. Her hair was spread across the pillow. On her bedside table were flowers and greeting cards. He took one of them and flipped it open.

It was from Davies.

_Katie, I hope you'll get better soon._

_And I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you -_

Sure, that's why you cheated on her, you stupid prat, Marcus thought sarcastically. Montague had told him about their breakup a few months ago .

He looked at the other cards and read them as well. They were from Johnson, Spinnet and the Weasleys, of course. And – to his surprise – from non other than Oliver Wood himself.

Marcus could feel his anger building up so he decided to leave.

* * *

><p>Then the battle of Hogwarts arrived and he found himself killing everyone who stood in his way. One of them was Roger Davies.<p>

After hours of fighting he finally found her in the fourth corridor, crouching next to Spinnet's lifeless body and sobbing uncontrollably, while calling her name over and over again.

"She's dead, Bell", Marcus said nonchalantly. She spun around immediately, wand ready in her hand.

"You're not going to fight me, Katie, are you ?", he smirked.

"You're a Death Eater", was her cold answer. He just rolled his eyes and disarmed her before she could even blink.

She screamed when he made a step towards her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her against his body.

"W-what do you want ?", she asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"What I always wanted", Marcus answered, his eyes boring into hers, "You."

"No", she gasped and brought her knee up to hit him in his crotch. Marcus swore as he crouched down to the ground.

She started to run but he grabbed her ankle which made her crash to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere", he said breathlessly, his balls hurting like hell. Still holding her ankle he pulled her towards him.

"Let go off me !", she screamed and tried to hit him with her other foot. In one swift movement he was on top of her.

She tried to slap him but he caught her wrist, laughing loudly. But when his gaze fell on her hand, he stopped abruptly.

"What the hell ?"

There, on her ring finger, was a small, golden ring. Marcus couldn't believe it.

"Who is he ?", he growled, tightening his grip around her wrist.

She didn't have time to answer though. A loud voice yelling her name echoed through the corridor and a second later Oliver Wood turned around the corner.

"Katie !", he shouted and came to halt, shocked. When Marcus saw the look she gave Wood, fear evident in her bright blue eyes, comprehension dawned.

"It's him", he growled, his jaw tightening.

"Oliver, run !", Katie screamed, but Wood didn't obey.

Marcus was furious. How could she ? First she dated Davies and now she was _engaged _to Oliver fucking Wood !

Whore. He would kill her.

Wood raised his wand but Marcus disarmed him before he could even open his mouth.

Katie, still underneath his body, struggled and tried to throw him off of her. Pathetic.

His hand released her wrist and closed around her throat. She began to panic.

"Katie !", Wood shouted and made a step towards them but quickly stopped, when Marcus shook his head.

"Watch", he said with a smirk and transformed his wand into a dagger. Katie's eyes widened in horror.

Marcus let go of her throat and instead grabbed both her wrists with one hand.

"Flint, please !", Wood cried desperately, "Please, don't hurt her !"

Marcus ignored him. His eyes were fixed on Katie's.

"You're mine", he growled, "Always were, always will be."

And with this he stabbed her throat. She choked and then drowned in her own blood.

If he couldn't have her – no one would.

"Katie !", Wood screamed in agony, rushing to her side.

"Oh my god !", a second voice screeched behind Marcus. He stood up and turned around. Angelina Johnson stood in the middle of the corridor, a shocked expression on her face. The sight of her two best friends dead on the ground nearly made her faint.

"You bastard !", she screamed and aimed her wand at him, "You fucking bastard !"

Marcus saw the jet of green light coming towards him but didn't even try to avoid it.

Because in a few seconds he would be with Katie.

Forever.

THE END


End file.
